


Live Wire

by dogeared



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Holmes on Homes
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike inspects Adam's tour set. For Sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/529593.html">Holmes on Homes Crossover Comment Fic Festival</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Wire

"Who built this? Look, you've got a tall guy, a pretty big guy, right, running up and down these stairs every night, for, what, 70, 80 shows? That is a lot of stress on what's, let's be honest, some pretty shoddy construction, even if he is doing it barefoot. When I pull these apart, what kind of support am I going to find? I mean, are these even square? Doubtful. I really doubt it. And that's not safe. That's not right."

The man prying apart Adam's set of stage stairs is wearing tan overalls and a blue work shirt, and he's rocking a stud in one ear and a gold chain around his neck.

"Who is he?" Adam whispers to Neil.

"He's Canadian," Neil says, a little wistfully, and Adam squeezes his shoulder and turns away before he can get going about publicly-funded health care.

"I'm going to make these stairs indestructible," overalls guy says around a couple of nails that are sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and Adam says, "Cool! Any opportunity not to fall on my ass is one I'm happy to take." He reaches out to shake hands and ends up with a powdery sheen of sawdust on his palm.

"I have to say, you know, I'm not a design guy, I like things simple, but you've got a really sharp setup here. I'm impressed."

Adam beams. "Thanks, man! That means a lot." And it does mean something, somehow, to get this guy's seal of approval. "Hey, do and your guys want to come to the show tonight? We have lasers!"

"I thought those might be lasers," the guy says, and Adam swears he sees an appreciative glint in his eye.

"Now, do you have someone in costuming I could talk to? Because while it's not my area of expertise, I do have some concerns about the structural integrity of those pants . . . "


End file.
